Forever and a Day
by eyesofahuntress
Summary: "Who are you?" She demanded, her back pressed against the wooden wall of the dojo. I pointed the perfectly balanced blade to the hollow of her throat. "Why, Kaoru-dono." I murmured, a slow smile spreading across my even features. "I'm Kenshin." KxK


**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. I do not own and did not create the series or its characters. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I'm re-watching Kenshin (anime series not OVA) atm, and am reminded once again why he's one of my favourite anime characters, ever. Even after all these years. And so, this little fanfic was born. There may or may not be a part 2 to this oneshot.

* * *

**Title:**

**[F**orever.

and. a. day.**]**

**x.**

"Who are you?" She demanded, her back pressed against the wooden wall of the dojo.

I pointed the perfectly balanced blade to the hollow of her throat. "Why, Kaoru-dono." I murmured, a slow smile spreading across my even features.

"I'm Kenshin."

The tip of my sword drew a single drop of blood, blossoming against her snow white skin like a flower.

**x.**

I knew it was him.

From the moment he slipped into the room, footsteps as soft as a sakura petal.

From the gentle curve of his lips.

From the shy blue of his eyes.

…

From the beating of my own heart.

**x.**

Kamiya Kaoru. Her name is as familiar to me as the breath from my lungs.

All these years, I have been tortured by a life I do not remember, by memories I no longer own.

Every time the blood sprayed from my blade, where I should have felt a deep satisfaction, I felt an unbearable guilt instead. I would see a night sky so full and dark and velvety rich, lit by a thousand fireflies dancing in her image. My irises would simmer from blue to yellow and gold.

And then. I would kill. Their blood was like a drug with which I could save myself. _From_ myself.

**x.**

There was a prick of pain at the base of my throat as the tip of his blade broke my skin.

The ends of his crimson hair brushed against my cheek so softly I could have imagined it.

Kenshin leaned in closer, his eyes simmering with the pain of a dying sun.

**x.**

It was almost an obsession, my need to find her.

There was nothing else.

I did not know why I was alive expect for this all consuming obsession. I needed to put an end to this. To her.

And yet, as I uttered her name. It was as though she had always belonged there.

Burning on my lips.

**x.**

Gently, I tapped the shining blade of his sword.

It cluttered to the ground, rolling to a corner of the room. He seemed transfixed, staring at his open palms as though his own hands had betrayed him.

A piercing whistle broke the silence between us like a bullet through a pane of glass.

**x.**

There was another need now.

Stronger than any before.

"Hitokiri Battousai," the Commander paused outside the small room, his heavy footfalls coming to a stop. "Have we got everyone?"

I lowered my head.

Because for no reason at all, I needed to make sure she was safe.

**x.**

Kenshin lowered his head, his crimson fringe falling across his eyes in silky strands.

Eventually, he spoke.

"Yes, Commander." He stared at me, without so much as blinking. "We've got everyone."

**x.**

My fingers reached out of their own accord, tenderly tucking a loose strand of black hair back behind her ear.

"Please." she gasped, grabbing my hand as I stepped back.

I did not want to leave.

But when she looked up at me, all I could see was a monstrous reflection of myself, filling her eyes with tears.

**x.**

There was a rustle as the door slid open and closed.

Tears streamed down my cheeks.

I did not know why these translucent droplets would not stop gathering at the corners of my eyes. Or why they would not stop shattering on the wooden floor like a waterfall of crystals.

Finally, I let out a sob, sliding to the ground.

He left. Just like last time

He left, but did not take his sword.

**x.**

I stood outside her room and watched as the rest of the regiment retreated.

I stood there, as she cried.

I stood there, determined to leave.

Finally, I took a step forward.

At the same time, she spoke my name.

Her request was simple. "Don't go."

**x.**

The last tear fell from my eye as he took a step away.

"Himura Kenshin." I whispered. "Don't go."

He paused, his back rigid. Time stretched between us like a gossamer thread.

"Kaoru-dono," he replied slowly. "Kaoru-dono will always be for me to protect."

Through the paper screen, I could almost see his gentle wanderer's smile.

**x.**

And then the sliding door was almost flung out of the way as Kaoru crashed into my arms with the force of a miniture tornado.

She kissed the scar beneath my eye as lightly as a butterfly.

I held her so close that she stole my heartbeat.

I held her, and it felt like forever.

* * *

**[e**nd Oneshot**]** Xx

_eyesofahuntress_


End file.
